


My Best Man

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel college!au . where cas hated Dean in high school, but he goes into Starbucks and Dean is the barista. umm.. what if they've both done 180s with their lives. Like Dean's the one with a 4.0 now and Cas is the sporty one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wanna start naming these things for me? I am utterly pathetic at it. Seriously if you think of a title send it my way please, for anything I've written. Jeez.

“Hey! Castiel! It’s been awhile!” Cas blinks up at the tall man, oh shit oh shitohshit. “Hello, Dean, I didn’t expect to see you.” Dean looks down, “yeah, I’ve been working here to help pay for my books. I got a full ride, yanno.” Really? This asshole had gotten a full ride? “I did as well, with my grades and all.” Castiel tried to sound bitter but he wasn’t sure it came across that way. 

 

“Really? That’s awesome! Look, I’m sorry about how I acted back in high-school, I was totally wrong.” Castiel scoffed, “yeah, you were. Can I just get a coffee, black? I have to get to practice.” Dean nods, typing in the order and telling Cas the amount he owed. “Practice?” He asked casually, getting Castiel his drink. “Lacrosse. Thanks.” He snatched his coffee, not bothering to take his change, and ran out the door.  

 

Well, that could have gone worse.

 

_ “Hey, Cas.” Dean sneered, smirking as the smaller boy flinched. “Hello, Dean…” Castiel pushed his glasses up on his nose, peeking over his books at the taller man. “You have my homework?” Dean cocks an eyebrow, a congregation of his teammates standing behind him. “Of course, uh, calculus and chemistry, here.” Cas handed over the papers, hiding his face behind his books. “Thanks, kid.” Dean smirked, ruffling the boy’s hair. _

 

_ “Let’s get to practice, guys.” Dean waves on his group of friends and Cas sags against the wall. “Why do you let him pick on you like that?” Charlie asks, wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulder and helping him stand up. “Do you not  _ see  _ him? If I don’t, he’ll kill me.” Charlie rolls her eyes, “he’s all bark and no bite, if I had to take a guess he only acts like that in front of those other neanderthals.” Cas shrugs, following Charlie off to physics, “yeah, well, I’d rather not take my chances." _

 

“Cas!” Dean calls happily and Cas looks up at the ceiling. “Damnit.” He breaths, before forcing on a smile and finishing the walk to the counter. “I was hoping you wouldn't be here.” Cas says honestly, “I’m beginning to think I need to find a new place to get my coffee.” Dean cringes, “look, man, I really am sorry…” Cas rolls his eyes, “four years, Dean, it takes a bit more than `sorry`. I’m not scared of you anymore, you know.” 

 

Dean looks down, “I uh, let me take you to dinner, make it up to you?” Cas scoffs, “not on your life, Winchester. Same as yesterday, please.” Dean nods forlornly and waves Cas off when he offers his card, “on me.” Cas nods, slowly pocketing his wallet, taking the drink when it’s offered to him. “Good luck at practice,” Dean calls after him, and Cas can’t help the small smile that forms on his lips, maybe. Just maybe, Charlie was right.

 

_ “Cas, you can’t hide in the bathroom all day, come on.” Charlie coaxes, “Charlie! This is the men’s room! Get out!” Cas hisses, and the red head rolls her eyes. “Oh yeah, cause I so desperately want to peep on all the guys in here.” Cas sighs, leaning heavily on the sink. “I forgot his homework, dad was drunk again, I left everything in my room. He’ll kill me.” Charlie wraps her arms around him, coaxing him away from the sink. “Cas, seriously, he won’t do shit. Winchester’s a big softie, past all that toughass bullshit.” _

 

_ Cas sighs, letting Charlie lead him out into the hall. “Hey, Cas!” Castiel freezes, slowly turning to face the other boy, “Dean,” he chokes, and Charlie grabs his hand, squeezing his fingers tightly. Dean glances around briefly, and seems to relax. “Got it?” Cas shakes his head stiffly, “no, I’m sorry.” He flinches when Dean lifts his hand, but he just lets it just drop harmlessly onto the top of Castiel's head, “‘s fine man.” Dean ruffles his hair and walks away, leaving a very confused Cas clinging to Charlie for dear life.  _

 

“Hey, Cas, I brought you a coffee,” Castiel looks up from his seat on the bench. “Dean?” He sets down his stick and hops over the bench, waving to his teammates. “Yeah, I uh, came to see you play, thought you might want a caffeine boost." Cas smiles, accepting the drink and sipping at the hot liquid. “Thanks, man! Uh… Now I kinda feel bad for how I acted last week.” Dean just smiles, ruffling Cas’ hair, “I deserve much worse, no big deal.” 

 

Dean turns to walk away, but stops when Cas grabbed his shoulder. “Yeah?” Cas blushed, looking away, “uh, dinner still on the table?” Dean absolutely lights up, nodding, “yeah, of course, uh, you free tomorrow, around seven?” Cas nods, meeting Dean’s eyes. “I’ll meet you at the shop, I’ll drive.” Cas nods, smiling, “see you then.” 

 

_ “What the hell was that, he’s like he’s a different person when his friends are around.” Castiel hisses after another less than pleasant run in with Dean and his little pack. “I told you, he puts on an act for them! He’s a softie at heart, I can tell.” Cas rolls his eyes, hiking his bag up on his shoulder. “Yeah, sure, such a softie, I’ll tell that to my face when it’s black and blue in the morning.” Charlie sighs, “he got you that hard, huh?” Cas shrugs, “I’m not sure if he meant to, it’s just how I landed.” _

 

_ Charlie grabs his hand, “so you’re still spending the weekend, right?!” Cas nods, climbing into Charlie’s beat up Honda. “Oh course, I need my Star Wars fix.” Charlie scoffs, revving the engine and tearing out of the parking lot. “You only love me for my television.” Cas shrugs, “I mean it’s a definite plus.” The slap he got was absolutely worth the proud smile on his best friend’s face, that gaming setup was her  _ child _. _

 

“Heya, Cas, wasn’t sure you were gonna show.” Cas blushes, “sorry, I uh, if I’m being honest I couldn’t decide what to wear.” Dean chuckles, leading the way to his black ‘67 Impala. “Not like you have to impress me, I think it’s the other way around.” Cas shrugs, sliding into the passenger seat, relaxing against the leather. “You know I would have killed to get in this car back in highschool.” Dean looks down, “I’m sorry, I... “ He sighs, “can I explain myself?” Cas shrugs, “why not?”

 

Dean drops his hands to his lap, not bothering to start the car just yet. “Carver High was… That was the first school I was at for more than a couple weeks. I was so damn nervous, I  _ knew  _ we’d be staying there so fitting in actually mattered for the first time in my life, yanno? And when I was good at basketball, the team kinda took me in. They made me popular, and I was too nervous about losing that to do anything about how douchy they acted. How douchy they made me act. I know it’s stupid but I’m a pussy, I was scared and just… didn’t think about what it was doing to you. 

 

“I really never meant to hurt you, Cas, I… The day you came to school with your face all bruised, because of me. I wrote them all off, but it was too late to do anything at that point. Graduation was that Friday and I didn’t expect to see you after that.” Dean shrugs awkwardly, “I realized how stupid I was, I uh, do all my own work now. 4.0 GPA, no more sports, no drinking or smoking, I wear my glasses during class. I’m trying to be more like you, I want to make something of myself. Uh, a chemist actually.” 

 

Cas feels his eyes widen, “really?” Dean nods, looking away shyly, finally starting up the car and pulling out of the dark parking lot. “Yeah, what about you, how’s it going for you?” Cas chuckles, “well, I got contacts, I play lacrosse, and I wanna be a PT. I get on with everyone a hell of a lot better than I did back then, I guess we traded places.” Dean chuckles, “I guess we did, I’m glad things are getting better for you.” 

 

Cas hesitates for a moment before sliding closer to Dean on the bench seat. “You know, I’m also a hell of a lot more confident now too.” Dean glances over, biting his lip and muttering a breathy “yeah?” Castiel chuckles, “pull over, Dean.” Dean does as he’s told, pulling over at the first legal opportunity and turning to face Cas, “what exactly-” Cas pressed a finger to his lips, effectively cutting him off. 

 

“I used to  _ hate  _ myself for liking you, you know. You were such an...an assbutt. I didn’t want to have a crush on you. But you were so damn hot, and Jesus, I’m only so strong, man.” Dean blushed, squirming when Castiel shifted closer. “Cas?” He asked as soon as Castiel took his finger away. “Yeah, Dean?” Dean melts under Cas’ intense gaze. “Uh…” 

 

Cas chuckles, “I’m gonna kiss you, now, Dean, do you have a problem with that?” Dean shakes his head minutely, and Castiel closes the last inch between them, sighing happily at the feel of Dean’s warm lips against his. He pulls back a short time later and settles back into his seat, reaching out and taking Dean’s hand. “So, I’m thinking this is a date, yeah?” He teased when Dean finally started the car again. 

 

“Oh hell yes,” Dean breathes, squeezing his hand. “I don’t intend to lose you again, Cas.” Cas takes a deep breath, letting his false confidence melt away now that he had what he wanted. “I suppose you’re stuck with me, then.” 

 

~~~

 

“Charlie, hey, so you’ll never guess what just happened?” Cas puts the phone on speaker, setting it on his lap and propping his legs on Dean’s lap. “What is it, Cassie, I haven’t talked to you in ages! I miss you! Catch me up!!” Cas chuckles, practically melting under the sappy smile Dean aims at him. “Well, I suppose I should tell you you were right.” 

 

The line is silent for a moment, “about what?” She finally asks, oblivious, and Dean makes a face. “Winchester really is a big softie.” Charlie makes a noise, “yeah, you two have been together for a while, this isn’t news.” Dean sticks out his tongue, and Cas swats him on the shoulder. “Oh, no, that isn’t even the half of it. He just surprised me with our own apartment.”

  
Charlie squealed, “so you two live together now?” She cheers happily and Cas chuckles, squeezing Dean’s hand, feeling the press of his ring on his pinky and middle finger when Dean squeezes back. “That’s only part of it. He lead me here blindfolded, and took it off when we got to the door. When I turned around to question him, he was on one knee.” Charlie screamed through the phone and Cas was briefly happy he has thought to put it on speaker. “So you’re my best man, right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~Send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
